


[零晃] Empty

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *CP：零晃*零視角
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	[零晃] Empty

**Author's Note:**

> ※黑暗時期的朔間零獨白

刺耳的搖滾樂、吵雜的群眾聲以及，不絕於耳的唾罵……我已經習慣了。

曾經我是多麽不可一世、自不量力，架子擺到天上去……到頭來才發現，我也是這個世界中，隨處可見的普通人。

——還是一個無能為力、眾叛親離的普通人。只呆呆地等著血槽降至最低的那天，然後得來一句「Game Over」。

或許你會安慰我沒那麼嚴重，即使所有人都離開了，我還有自己啊。

我的朋友們都離開了沒錯，但是他們走時身上的傷痕卻清晰可見，而那就是我無法為他們做的——當一個承擔全責的大哥。

他們還是受了傷，我是他們之中最年長的，卻無法阻止夏目不停流出的淚水、宗無助的嘶吼和奏汰又一次沉回海底的心。

涉的表情也流露出悲傷，儘管他在臉上堆起很有興致的美麗笑容，可是一沒了觀眾，圍繞他的只有“empty”。

如果離開是為了關在角落裡暗自神傷，那我寧可像狗一樣，聚在一起互舔傷口。

“反正沒有比這更糟的事了。”就算用這句話安慰自己，心臟還是會像被人狠狠捏住那樣，感到疼痛。

不知道從什麼時候開始，或許是拒絕夏目的那一刻？又或者「五奇人」這個詞正式消失後……回頭再看，大寫的“EMPTY”竟飄在我背後。

到了這步，empty的出現反而讓我覺得挺好，只要把周圍抽空、把自己抽空，就不會有人受傷。

“吸血鬼不該想著沐浴陽光，吾輩錯了。”所以我躲進棺材裡，迴避總跟著我的聲音。

“對，你錯了。給本大爺出來。”

一年前還稍嫌稚嫩的嗓音，配上語氣激烈的自稱，讓我覺得有點煩躁。

為什麼要模仿我？沒看到我的下場嗎？

“……。”我很累，不想應付，更不想出去看他的臉。

“朔間前輩、朔間前輩……”連珠砲似的叫喚著，他一直不放棄。

每個人都這樣「朔間前輩、朔間前輩」的向我求助，不能放著不管卻給了我很大的壓力。

我自私，現在動盪的時代結束了，就算叫我，我也不會出去。

“吸血鬼混蛋。”低八度的聲音，彷彿裡面乘載的失望，曾經的敬佩情緒消失在後輩口中。

“明天會來叫你、後天也來叫你、每天都來叫你。”棺材中只有黑暗，所以聽覺被無限放大，除了一直堅定的語氣外，我還聽到了水滴落至地面的聲音，“所以趕快振作起來。”

我沒聽錯吧？最後一句濃重的鼻音是怎麼回事？晃牙他……從沒這樣過。

第一次見面的時候，我剛表演完，滿身都是汗水，糊在身上十分不舒服，而那個孩子卻像小狗一樣，歡快地跑來我跟前，說一堆崇拜我、喜歡我的話，看著金亮瞳孔閃爍著的星光，不可否認的，我覺得更熱了。

他開始跟在我身邊，我默許這種行為，但卻在某一天早晨的低氣壓中，說了過分的話：“整天都黏著本大爺，難道你沒其他事要做嗎？你進這所學校就真的只是為了彈吉他給本大爺聽的話，那你現在就可以轉學了，吉他不是哪裡都可以練嗎？”

一句話出口，我才開始後悔，只不過一直拉不下長輩的面子去跟那孩子道歉。

我知道晃牙也有他的目標，也知道他一直很努力，有好幾次他的手指都被琴弦割傷。

我真的很過分，甚至有一段日子都躲著他。

那為什麼？為什麼還要來叫我？我已經沒有用處，變成只能待在棺材裡等著死去的吸血鬼，晃牙不是早該看清利害，然後離去嗎？

為什麼？他真的是狗嗎？一旦認定就不換了？

“你是朔間零。”

“除了做飯外，這個世界上沒有朔間零不會的。”

“出來。”

對，我做過飯給他吃，那一天，在花園露台……本來想說實驗一下，沒想到焦黑成那樣的東西他竟吃下去了。

明明連凜月的甜點都不敢碰。

他也做過飯給我吃，同一天，在花園露台……看他吃得那麼勉強，我也有點過意不去，把飯毀屍滅跡後，他就說也給我做飯。

我第一次知道那孩子會做飯，而且在調理台前不慌不忙的樣子，分明是已經很熟練了。

明明是個整天大吵大嚷的臭小鬼。

“朔間零是最強的。”他強調。

騙人……我是膽小鬼。

“朔間零不會逃避。”指尖在棺材上點出一首輕慢的節奏。

我不是，我不要當朔間零。

“朔間前輩沒那麼脆弱，就算變得老氣橫秋，也還是我的朔間前輩。”敲擊的沉悶聲戞然而止，迴盪在室內的聲音只剩一個，“前輩是……超級偶像(Superstar)啊。”

“……。”

還有人是這樣看我的，只剩一個空殼的我，也還是Superstar、也還是被人敬仰著……這讓人怎麼繼續墮落下去？

就算不為自己，也要為晃牙的未來著想啊。

***

“薰君，來當吾輩的眷族吧。”

“阿多尼斯，成為吾輩的武器，碾壓一切吧。”

“最後……”我露出自被處刑後的第一個笑容，看著那個會永遠跟隨我、並嘗試打敗我的孩子，“小狗也來吧，為吾等「UNDEAD」效力。”

現在看著比我矮不了多少的晃牙，已經長成男子漢啦。

“你這傢伙，從棺材出來後毛病怎麼變多了？！”

雖然嘴上嫌棄，不過吾輩能看到他興奮地紅著臉的模樣。

就像小狗一樣，真可愛。

***

「話說，為什麼朔間前輩會從棺材中出來呢？」

說為什麼……果然是那樣吧。

「那麼晃牙，你猜是什麼填滿我的’empty’？」

「蛤？是本大爺先問的吧？嗯……猜不出來。」

「就是晃牙吶～」填滿我的空白的，就是晃牙啊。

「什？！你、唔啊啊啊！！！你這傢伙在說什麼？！！」

「呵呵，晃牙容易害羞，真可愛～～」

「閉嘴！不准說本大爺可愛！！」

讓我願意走出棺材的是晃牙、會永遠待在我身邊的也是晃牙，這樣想著就覺得，我真是一個……幸運的人。

「老、老傢伙，你哭什麼？！」

「與汝相遇，何其有幸。」

〈完〉

**Author's Note:**

> ※補充
> 
> empty：空白  
> 眾叛指的是敬人  
> 親離指的是凜月的疏離


End file.
